overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Nigun Grid Luin
:"If you had just chosen to abandon the villagers in the frontier, then it wouldn't have ended like this. It's impossible for you to be unaware that your life alone is worth more than the lives of a thousand peasants. If you really loved your country, you would have abandoned these villagers." ::— To Gazef Stronoff Nigun Grid Luin (ニグン・グリッド・ルーイン) was the captain of the Sunlight Scripture of the Slane Theocracy. He was ordered by the Cardinals to assassinate the Re-Estize Kingdom's strongest warrior, Gazef Stronoff. Appearance Nigun had blonde hair and black eyes. He also wore some sort of black and white robe. While so, he is engraved with a scar on his face after his bout with Blue Roses. Personality Nigun was a deeply religious person who believed in the power of God. He considers his own god to be divine and hate worshipers of other gods. Once he was granted a top position in the Sunlight Scripture, this made him arrogant. When Nigun was beaten, however, he turns out to be a pathetic coward who offered up his subordinates' lives to save his own first. Background Being the Captain of the Sunlight Scripture, Nigun had been involved in many illegal activities. In the past, he was sent to eradicate a demi-human village but was stopped by Blue Roses, whose leader managed to scar Nigun's face. He kept the scar as a reminder of his defeat. Chronology The Undead King Arc During a special meeting in the Theocracy, Nigun was issued an order by one of Six Cardinals who commanded him to eliminate the strongest warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. That unnamed Cardinal would then hand over a treasured item to Nigun that was said to contain a miracle of the Gods. Nigun was told that he can use it to help in completing his mission if an equally powerful or greater opposition prevents him from clearing it.Overlord Episode 04: Ruler of Death Afterward, Nigun Grid Luin and the Sunlight Scripture group he leads sets out on his mission to assassinate Gazef Stronoff near the designated location, Carne Village. It was revealed that he dispatched his men disguised as knights of the Baharuth Empire to ransack several villages such as the one aforementioned before. He intended to play on Gazef's honorable nature and lure him out from the capital city of Re-Estize. Once the attack on Carne Village was over, Gazef and his subordinates charged at them head on to buy time for the villagers to escape. The Sunlight Scripture strategically used its summoned angels to kill Gazef's men and wear him down. Just as victory seemed certain, Gazef disappeared,Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Confrontation only to be replaced by Ainz Ooal Gown and Albedo. Nigun first sent two angels to kill Ainz. Cheering at the sight of Ainz pierced by the angels' swords, the members then became confused when they realized he had not collapsed. After the two angels were destroyed by his two bare hands, Nigun ordered the rest of the angels to swarm Ainz, but this too ended in failure as they were all caught in his Negative Burst and destroyed in one fell swoop. Panicking, Nigun summoned the Principality Observation, but this too was immediately countered in a single blow. Dumbfounded, he accused Ainz and Albedo to be Demon Gods and proceeded to activate his final trump card - the highest level angel, Dominion Authority. Signaling the attack, the angel managed to slightly hurt Ainz with its Holy Smite but failed to follow up as it was consumed when Ainz cast the spell Black Hole.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 5: Ruler of Death Completely demoralized by their powerlessness against Ainz, Sunlight Scripture's members were sooner or later captured by the Great Tomb of Nazarick. According to Albedo, they including Nigun are taken as prisoners in the Frozen Prison and were given to Neuronist Painkill to be interrogated for information.Overlord Volume 01 Epilogue The Dark Warrior Arc After being taken prisoner by Ainz Ooal Gown, Nigun and the Sunlight Scripture were questioned, tortured and experimented under Demiurge's supervision. However, Nigun died in the process of being questioned.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers According to Ainz, Nigun was believe to have been the first person among the Sunlight Scripture members to die. They had lost Nigun, who knew the most, for the sake of asking a few simple questions. One of the things Ainz learned from Nigun at least was that the Dominion Authority which he summoned from the Theocracy's Sealing Crystal could defeat a Demon God two hundred years ago.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey The Bloody Valkyrie Arc In the New World, Ainz was concern about whether he should use resurrection magic on Nigun but decided not to do so as long as it follows the same rules as YGGDRASIL. For instance, reviving Nigun meant that the man will return back to the designated home point which is the Theocracy where he hailed from.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding After freeing Shalltear Bloodfallen from the mind-control, Ainz had made it his plan to spread false information about the capability of Nigun's sealing crystal. In order to do that, he first orders Albedo to put a few scratch marks on the item he was using during their encounter back then to help him in covering up E-Rantel's Vampire incident.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: Player Vs Non Player Character The Lizard Man Heroes Arc One of the Six Cardinals noted the whereabouts of Sunlight Scripture's Captain, Nigun are still currently unknown at the moment.Overlord Episode 13: PVN: Player vs Non Player Character During a private discussion between Captain of the Black Scripture and Zesshi Zetsumei, the two briefly talk about the complete annihilation of the Sunlight Scripture by an unknown magic caster. As the Captain was inquired by Zesshi of how the strong this magic caster is, he said that is a good question since Nigun was once defeated by the adventurer group Blue Roses. Hearing his response, Zesshi considers Nigun's loss to that group as not something noteworthy for measuring her strength with the magic caster.Overlord II Episode 01: The Dawn of Despair Abilities and Powers As the leader of the Sunlight Scripture, he is expected to have been very powerful and was able to survive a fight against Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra of the Blue Roses during a conflict between the two units in a demi-human village within the Re-Estize Kingdom, in which he acquired the scar on his face. He has the ability to cast magic up to the 4th Tier, a tier above the usual human limit of the New World. Due to the standards of the scripture, he was at least able to use divine spells, as well as assorted 3rd Tier spells typically employed by adventurers. Passive * Strengthen Summoned Monsters: Nigun Grid Luin had an innate talent to increase the power of his summoned beings to be slightly stronger in battle than they normally were.Overlord Manga Volume 02 Chapter 7: Talent Active * Summon Angel (4th Tier): Nigun can use this spell to summon monsters of the angel class. Additionally, his talent enhances the strength of any summoned angels. Nigun can summon the mid-level angel Principality Observation, considered an "elite angel" in the Slane Theocracy. Main Equipment * Sealing Crystal: An item received from the Slane Theocracy used to summon the 7th Tier angel Dominion Authority. Nigun uses it in his fight against Ainz. Relationships Gazef Stronoff Nigun was given a mission to assassinate Gazef Stronoff, the strongest warrior of the Kingdom and he was aware that his task wouldn't be easy if Gazef was equipped with the Kingdom's treasure. He was given a sealing crystal to eliminate him for good. Blue Roses Nigun held a grudge against on Blue Rose for interfering with his operation in eradicating a demi-human village. He also resented them for helping demi-humans, an act that defied his country's teaching on human supremacy. Nigun kept the scar from his encounter with Blue Rose as a reminder of his defeat. Ainz Ooal Gown Nigun was angered that Ainz foiled his assassination attempt on Gazef but still thought little of him; this all changed when he saw his subordinates before the mysterious magic caster's superior might. When his most powerful trump card was defeated with the greatest of ease Nigun begged for his life but his pleas fell on deaf ears and was taken to Nazzirik were he was interrogated, experimented on and slowly tortured to death. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Nigun wasn't given an order to assassinate Gazef Stronoff. * Nigun's crystal was used by Momon to fool everyone in the Adventurer's Guild in E-Rantel as his trump card to deal with the powerful vampire, Honyopenyoko. * For an unspecified reason, Nigun and his Scripture were placed under magical surveillance by the Cardinals. * In the Web Novel, Nigun of the Sunlight Scripture learned that Captain of the Black Scripture gave the 5th Seat from the latter's group to work alongside him.Kugane Maruyama's Tweet: December 24, 2014 Quotes *(About Blue Roses): "Damn that Blue Rose...The weak must look for many methods of self-protection if they want to survive. To not even know that, how stupid." * (To Ainz): "Your ignorance is saddening and you will pay for your foolishness." *(To Ainz): "Such a thing can't happen! Simply impossible! No one is able to just use one spell and destroy a high level Angel! Where are you from Ainz Ooal Gown!? A person like you can’t be some unknown figure! What is your real name!?" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Nigun Grid Luin Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Magic Casters Category:Talent Users Category:Sunlight Scripture Category:Slane Theocracy